The power of Magnus
by darksouls324
Summary: this story will include the main,college of winterhold, dawnguard, and dragonborn story lines as a Breton mage named Achielis,and a romance between Lydia/dovahkiin.


AN:This is my first fan fiction story sorry if the writings a bit all over the place, anyway hope you enjoy.

Journal Entry One: First day in Skyrim

I've never wrote in a journal before, I guess I never felt the need but the events of these past few days merit the right to document. I guess I should tell a little about myself in case anyone finds this journal and wants to know a little more about myself. Well I'm from High Rock and yes I am a Breton, my name is Achielis, I have always had powerful magic potential but have not had any formal magic training until I went Morrowind at 20 to further my magic skills I trained with a telvanni wizard until I was 24. The telvanni was interesting to say the least he was a bit arrogant and impatient but he taught me adept level skills. I should tell a little about how I look, I am middling height I have shoulder length dark brown verging on black hair; I have cerulean blue eyes, and am slimmer and more athletic than strong. I guess that should suffice so let's get to my story.

When I came near the border of Skyrim on my way to High Rock from Morrowind, the last thing I expected to come across was the storm cloaks. I had heard about the Nordic storm cloaks and their rebellion. They were fighting the empire because the white gold concordat outlawed the worship of talos. I didn't really notice this because I didn't revere talos like the nords did. They were hostile at first for intruding on their camp but after I explained to them I was just passing by, they sheathed their weapons. They said that I just need to walk through and they wouldn't attack.

Then thing went to shit, Ulfric storm cloak was the first to notice that all the sentries were gone, barely had enough time to say "where are" before a party of imperials lead by General Tulluis himself. My first thought was I'm going to die, because even though I was a Breton they would charge me as a storm cloak and that was a death sentence. They captured and bound us in a few minutes, sensing I was a mage they gagged me so I couldn't explain anything, then everything went black after someone hit me in the face with a sword hilt.

I woke up in the back of a carriage and a Nord saw this and said "so you finally woke up". Seeing as how my mouth was gagged I ignored him and tried so set my bindings ablaze but nothing happened. Then the nord said "that's not going to work they drugged you". Crap I thought. "By the way my name is Ralof". I guess the carriage driver was not in a good mood because he punched me in the face and said "shut up back there". Then we arrived to what Ralof called Helgen, it was a small nord village. Didn't think I'd die in a nord village I thought.

The carriage stopped, we all got off then a couple of imperials started calling of names I was the last one. Then a Nordic imperial soldier looked at me and asked me "who are you"? After I told him I was a Breton mage on my way to High Rock and that I had no allegiance to the storm cloaks he then looked to woman on his left and asked, "what should we do he's not on the list"? The woman said "forget the list he goes to the block".

The Nordic imperial soldier looked to me and said "I'm sorry we'll make sure you remains are sent to High Rock. I was walking to the block when a Nord got his head got cut off and then the captain looked at me and said "next the Breton". I was put on my knees and had my head put on the block. Then I saw something flying this way from a mountain, it landed on a tower on the side of me it then shouted and everyone fell back, I tried to get up but was hit with a rock when the dragon took flight dazed I fell. Then Ralof called to me to summarize I ran through the town dodging the dragon and I finally got to the keep but the Nordic imperial soldier and Ralof were calling to me almost on instinct I went to the Nordic imperial soldier. When I got in the keep he said "could that really be a dragon like the legends of old"?

When I just shrugged my shoulders he then said "anyway let me get those bindings off". When I got the bindings of I channeled my magic, it was still a little weak thanks to the drugs but I could still summon my fireball and iron flesh spell. When I did this Hadvar looked at me nervously I didn't blame him magic was scary to the people who weren't used to it. He didn't say anything though we went halfway through the keep when we saw a torturer and his assistant being attacked by two storm cloak soldiers, I didn't like torture but I saw the necessity in it so I conjured a frost atronach and it crushed both of the storm cloaks. The torturer wouldn't come with us but the assistant did and I managed to lock pick a cage with a dead mage with novice robes on, I took them and put them on not like he's going to need them anytime soon I thought.

We went through a tunnel beneath the torturers chamber and encountered some storm cloaks we killed them all then the tortures assistant said he was going to stay behind and see to the old torturer but when me and Hadvar went through the tunnel it collapsed behind us to which Hadvar said "well nobodies getting by that way, come on I'm sure the others will find another way out". By the time we got to the exit which by the way a bear was nesting, I was overjoyed at the prospect of getting some fresh air. When we went through Hadvar told me to get down because that dragon was flying over head. After that he told me I should go to RiverWood because his uncle Alvor was a blacksmith there and he would surely help us out.

Well that concludes the first day I had I shall write in you later.


End file.
